1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases and more particularly pertains to a new weighted carrying case for preventing the theft of valuables at a beach or similar place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrying cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, carrying cases heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carrying cases include U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,041; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,207; U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,737; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,214; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,051.
In these respects, the weighted carrying case according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of valuables at a beach or similar place.